Back in Magical Creature Time, Part 1: Day of the Tornadodo
Back in Magical Creature Time, Part 1: Day of the Tornadodo is the 59th episode of Season 11. Summary Sofia unveils her newest contraption which she calls the Time Trampoline—a trampoline-shaped device that permits time travel. The pirate pals and Sheriff Callie use it to travel back in time to hang out with the tornadodo birds. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake and Kwazii in their Daredevil Creature Power Suits in the rainforest realm, doing a checkup on monkey-eating cosmic phoenix eggs. They finish the checkup just before the father of the eggs arrives. They hop away and land on Sofia, who takes them back to the Gup-TD. After deactivating, the pirates and Sofia head upstairs into the main room, where a female cosmic phoenix is recovering from a broken wing. Sofia and Sheriff Callie tell their teammates that they need to protect the cosmic phoenixes from going extinct, which causes Captain Jake and Kwazii to begin lamenting about never being able to see magical extinct creatures, and subsequently, they fall into a coma-like trance. However, Sofia sees this as the perfect moment to unveil the Time Trampoline, a trampoline-shaped machine that permits time travel. The pirates, now out of their trance, want to use the Time Trampoline to head back in time to see extinct magical creatures. To help them decide with one to see first, they spin a spinner with pictures of extinct creatures on it. Unbeknownst to them, inventor Romeo sends his Robot to spy on the Disney Junior Club. The spinner lands on the tornadodo. Sofia sets the Time Trampoline to take them to early seventeenth-century Mauritius Island realm, where the tornadodo was once endemic. She hands Captain Jake and Kwazii the Time Trampoline's Remote Trampoline, which is to be used in the past to bring them back to the present. The pirates, along with Sheriff Callie, jump and jump, enter the time warp, and successfully land on the Mauritius Island realm after Kwazii throws down the Remote Trampoline. Not long after, a tornadodo pecks Kwazii's face. Kwazii gives a rock to the dodo, which he names Rocknadodo. Suddenly, they hear a man call out "Land ho! Drop anchor!" The man, who reminds Kwazii of Chef Pete, rows to shore from his sailing ship. He finds tornadodos and, hoping to make them part of his next meal, stuffs several in a bag. Afterwards, he jumps into his ship's boat and rows back to his ship. To save the tornadodos, the pirate pals activate their Dragonfly Creature Power Suits and fly off to the man's ship. Using a berry, they lure all the tornadodos out of the ship and into the ship's boat. However, the pirates realize that they need to get "Great Great Granddaddy Chef Pete" away from the Mauritius Island realm forever in order to truly keep the tornadodos safe. Later, after Great Great Granddaddy Chef Pete marks the Mauritius Island realm on a map, Captain Jake erases the mark and instead marks the North Pole realm. Captain Jake flies away to help Kwazii pull the ship's boat to shore. After deactivating, the pirates and Sheriff Callie jump on the Remote Trampoline and return to the present. Romeo, who found out about the Time Trampoline after the pirates and Sheriff Callie successfully traveled back in time, arrives in the rainforest realm and puts on an invisibility cloak. He enters the Gup-TD, where he overhears Sofia mentioning an obvious risk of time travel: getting trapped in time. However, the pirates are itching to go on another trip to the past. Sofia tells them that they can still make one more trip to the past, and she spins the spinner of extinct magical creatures to find out which magical creature to see next. To be continued... Villain Motives * Robot: To spy on the Disney Junior Club * Great Great Grandaddy Chef Pete: To make a meal out of the Tornadodos he finds Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to Back in Creature Time, Part 1: Day of the Dodo from Wild Kratts. * The episode continues in Back in Magical Creature Time, Part 2: The Terrifying Terrorier. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Encounter images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons